


laji { french kiss }

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 1.6k of panwink kissing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, really steamy makeout scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Guanlin wants to know what french kissing feels like.





	laji { french kiss }

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing saved in my drafts for a long time now, and I've just gotten around to finishing it... It's literally just 1.6k of panwink making out, and it does get a little steamy, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read it!
> 
> This comes from this thing that I've seen that says that laji, panwink's team name in Wanna One go is slang in Mandarin for "french kiss." And if that's true... Lai Guanlin u sly dog.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays!!

“Jihoonie, have you ever shared a french kiss with someone?”

With the question, Jihoon doesn't even dwell on Guanlin’s lack of honorifics, as he's suddenly choking on the sip of cola he's taken. He swears that Guanlin asks at that exact moment, just to see his flustered face.

Aside from the suddenness of the question, Jihoon is just… surprised in general to hear the question from the maknae’s mouth. One moment, he's snuggling into his arms, watching another drama with him in attempt to help him study his Korean a little, and the next, Guanlin opens his mouth and Jihoon stares back at him incredulously.

“I--.. No..?”

He sounds uncertain, but he really hasn’t. Guanlin is his first boyfriend, his first relationship too. Relationships aren't a luxury he's ever been able to have, throughout years of childhood acting and training to achieve his dreams.

And he's kissed Guanlin before too. Little pecks, on his cheeks whenever he praises him, on his forehead before he goes to bed, and on his lips when he wants to show him he loves him. Sometimes, their kisses linger longer than that, but they're still always so sweet and innocent that they leave Jihoon’s cheeks a bright and glowing pink whenever his lips touch Guanlin’s skin.

A french kiss, however, makes him feel very, very uncertain.

Guanlin is still staring at him, eyes wide and mischievous and lips curled into the slightest of smiles. He's too cute for his heart, Jihoon thinks. 

“Oh?” the younger finally says. “We should try it then.” 

For some reason, Jihoon had been expecting those words, but actually hearing him speaking them makes his breath catch a little in his throat. Uncertainty and excitement seem to run through his veins simultaneously, especially as Guanlin keeps flashing that adorable and cute gummy smile at him. He's frozen to his spot on the couch, sitting up and unable to relax like this.

“Why? That sounds like such a silly request all of a sudden--” Jihoon tries to play it off coolly, though his cheeks are burning red by now. Guanlin sees right through him.

“Because, I want to try it.”

“O-oh…”

“Please hyung!” Guanlin begs innocently, like what he's asking for isn't low key mortifying and embarrassing. It's not that he's uncomfortable with it either, but the unfamiliarity… It's definitely a little scary, Jihoon thinks.

Guanlin stares at him, and Jihoon wishes he could somehow sink further into the couch than he already has. His boyfriend’s gaze is so eager for an answer, and Jihoon has never been able to resist those big, bright eyes. He finally sighs heavily, nodding a little.

“Fine… Come here--” Jihoon beckons, patting his lap. The grin that spreads upon Guanlin’s face helps to ease his nerves a little, but they quickly return as Guanlin straddles his waist, loosely wrapping his thin arms around his neck.

“We'll go slow, okay?” Guanlin promises. “I’ll stop if you want to.”

He says it so innocently that Jihoon wonders if he had been planning this, just to see him all flustered and red in the face.

“Okay..” Jihoon squeaks, and when Guanlin leans in to kiss him, his lashes flutter against his cheeks as his eyes come to a close.

Guanlin’s lips are soft and plush, gentle as they linger against his own. The first contact has Jihoon gripping Guanlin’s hips to steady himself. For a split moment, they separate, but Guanlin swoops in for more immediately after, slotting their lips together, molding them together perfectly.

Okay, Jihoon thinks. This is okay. Still familiar. He kisses Guanlin back slowly, tilting his head a little so that their lips fit better together, and Guanlin does the same. He has to remind himself to breathe, or else he definitely won't make it later on, when things start to get a little more heated.

He's always loved Guanlin’s kisses; the younger had a way of kissing him and making him feel safe, making him feel loved and wanted. Already, he's begun to crave more, humming as the taste of him lingers on his lips. Jihoon takes the first initiative, teeth grazing against Guanlin’s bottom lip before pressing his mouth to it, as if to ease the sudden contact.

Above him, he hears Guanlin gasp a little, feels his body tense up, and he wonders if he's somehow done something wrong. But rather than making him uncomfortable, it's like he's reminded Guanlin why they're here, why he's seated in his hyung’s lap like this with his lips pressed to his.

“Guanlin…” Jihoon whispers the second there's space between them. That space doesn't last, however, because Guanlin presses their lips together again, a little muffled sound escaping Jihoon’s lips in his surprise. 

Guanlin's gotten more eager, Jihoon can tell. His kisses aren't as slow and calculated, but he still manages to mold their lips together perfectly, and Jihoon finds it difficult to keep up with the pace. He can feel the heat rising, ears going red as his boyfriend curls a hand around his neck to draw him closer and closer.

And then he feels it, something slimy and wet dragging across the seam of his lips. 

Jihoon gasps before pulling away suddenly, blinking up at the boy in his lap.

The look on Jihoon’s face is a mixture of surprise and hurt, big puppy dog eyes as he looks back at Jihoon, then shamefully looks down at his lap. He feels bad, and immediately, Jihoon reaches out, cups his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hey.. Look at me.”

Guanlin obeys; it looks like he's trying to hide his emotions, but he's so young that they come pouring out, just in the way that he looks at him. Jihoon smiles softly before leaning in to gently peck his lips.

“It's okay, really. I was just surprised,” he says, slowly closing in again. “We can… We can continue…”

He closes his eyes slowly, and so does Guanlin. When their lips meet again, it's slow and apologetic at first, but they slowly grow more heated. As Guanlin grows more eager, he pulls Jihoon close by the grip he's got on his neck, and Jihoon’s own hold on his waist tightens too. He whines softly, gasping a little when he feels Guanlin’s tongue against his lips again.

But this time, he doesn't pull away; he parts his lips, granting Guanlin access to his mouth.

The feeling is so foreign, Jihoon isn't sure what to feel at all. Guanlin moves slow and steady, licking around his mouth, as if he's trying to familiarize himself with this too. Jihoon tentatively flicks his own tongue against his, and the moan that leaves Guanlin’s lips makes his cheeks redden in surprise.

But it feels.. Good, Jihoon thinks. His brain feels fried, and his cheeks are on fire, but as Guanlin’s tongue swirls around his, he finds himself desperately pulling the younger closer, wanting to taste him even more.

It's a frenzy of kisses after that; Jihoon pulls away, only to push his tongue into Guanlin’s mouth too. It takes him completely by surprise when the younger starts to suck on the appendage, a rather embarrassing whine coming from him, as he struggles to remind himself to breathe.

He's lightheaded. Was Guanlin always this good at kissing? It's unfair, Jihoon thinks, as he continues to make out with him, fingers reaching out to touch whatever he can reach; eventually they linger underneath his shirt, fingers brushing against the hot bare skin of Guanlin’s hips.

All his past inhibitions faded away, Jihoon lets himself go, kissing his boyfriend without restraint. It's a barrier they had never crossed before, but with each moment that passes, Jihoon just wants more and more, his tongue swirling with Guanlin's, lips pressed hotly to his, tongue swiping against his mouth--

“Couldn't you have done this somewhere else?” 

A voice suddenly chimes in, and Jihoon is the first to pull away, his breath heavy and his cheeks red. His hair is all messy too, which is funny, because he doesn't recall Guanlin ever running his fingers through his hair. Guanlin is the same, but Jihoon thinks he looks beautiful like this, cheeks flushed with the redness trailing down his neck, past his chest. His lips are swollen and wet, and he doesn't even attempt to move from Jihoon’s lap.

Jisung, Daehwi, Woojin, and Daniel stand before them, and while the former two look absolutely scandalized, the other two look completely amused, Daniel’s brow raised as he grins mischievously at the two of them.

“I don't think I can sit there anymore--” Daehwi says dramatically, raising his hands defensively before exiting the scene. Daniel and Woojin snicker.

“Just… I don't know, please don't let me walk in on that again--” Jisung says before leaving in a similar manner, muttering something about youth and their wild hormones. The other two leave not long after, whispering something to each other that Jihoon doesn't quite hear, followed by a shared high five between the two.

Finally, Jihoon looks up at Guanlin again. His breath is still rather heavy, and he looks down in embarrassment, but he's smiling at least, laughing before the sound becomes muffled against Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon holds him there, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close.

“Well, how was it?” Jihoon asks softly, rubbing little circles into his back.

“Good,” Guanlin breathes out. “Better than good. Great.”

At that, Jihoon snorts and shakes his head. “You're such a dork…” 

Guanlin pulls away then, a smile on his face as he looks hopefully at his boyfriend. “We can do that again sometime, right?”

Jihoon just laughs, leaning in to peck Guanlin’s soft lips once more. 

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
